Keia True Destiny Inuyasha and Bleach Crossover
by Rukia-chappy
Summary: Keia is the daughter of Ukitake and Kyoko, and Keia is my OC. Bleach and Inuyasha belong to their creators. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 : Keia finds her new destiny

Someone stood in front of the sacred tree

Keia *sigh* as she stood at the front of the sacred tree, she said to herself , "its been 3 months ,since when I found ,I was reincarnations of Kikyo and Kagome . Kikyo was reborn into Kagome Higurashi, who broke the jewel and had to gather them again, she died and was reborn into me ,Kea Higurashi'. Then Kea heard a noise from behind her, I t was Inuyasha calling her name. She sensed an unknown spiritual pressure; she turn around, behind her was a Hollow. Kea scream* AHHH*. Then a figure step in front of her, the figure killed the hollow, so it can go the soul society. The hollow had slash Kea's waist. Inuyasha heard Kea's scream, he saw her bleeding. The figure was attending to Kea's wounds. Kea's mother heard her scream too. She ran and saw a familiar face, she *gasp* and said 'Ukitake' Ukitake turn around and saw his old true love and said. 'Kyoko".

"What me a soul reaper ! ". Said Keia, as sat back down, Inuyasha was shock too.

"Yes, it was decided long ago, before you were born'. Said Kyoko. '' Why don't you tell us from the beginning said Kea. "Alright ''.said her mother

"_Ukitake-kun ''. Said Kyoko Kyoraku, as she ran to meet him every other day to go to school at the soul reaper academy .Every time she would run to him, she would see him *blush*. She would would leave early to avoid her brother. They would walk and talk at school . Others thought they were a couple. Years pass Jushiro became the captain of squad 13 and so did her brother. She became lieutenant of squad 10. Then years later she was with child of the captain of squad 13, the news travel fast. Ukitake went to visit Kyoko, but she was sent to squad 10 jail cell. The next morning, she stood in front of the high officials of the soul society. The decision was that she would be banished to the Human world . Before she left ,Ukitake met her at the gate, he gave her kiss and rubbed her belly of their unborn child._

_Years pass her met Souta's father, she and him married with 5 year old Keia (Kagome's reincarnation). Nine months later she had Souta, they live as happy family, intel the accident that killed their father ._

'' So, when I was made, Kagome's soul entered my body". Said Keia, Inuyasha looked at her. Ukitake stood up and said "Keia, we must leave at once'. Keia ran behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha said" she doesn't want to go ". Ukitake said "Move ". Then he did a kido spell on him. Kea ran to bone eater's well, when Ukitake was about to grab her. She was already in the feudal era. Inuyasha went after her.

Keia ran to Keade Village and she ran in crying, she sat in the corner crying. Sango went to check on her. Keia said" Sango ,I don't want to go , I want to stay here.' Then Sango said' tell us what happen". 'alright'.said Keia.

She told them the whole story, she notice,that Inuyasha wasn't there, she left to look for him.

Then she sense Kagome spiritual power, then she ran to the sacred tree, she saw she didn't want to see.

Inuyasha and Kagome hugging, she heard , what Inuyasha said, Then 12 mins later Kagome left.

Inuyasha heard someone behind him, he saw Keia , with *tearful *eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sadness and Decision

" Why "

" Why ". As the word flowed inside Keia's head. She sat in her room and thinking of what Inuyasha said to Kagome. Kyoko was worried when Kea returned home early. She said to herself " _Keia was suppose to be in the feudal Era"._Then she told Souta, to give Keia some cookies.

Then a knocking came at Keia's door, Souta came in and set the cookies next to Keia's plate of food.

An hour later, Kyoko came in and said " Keia, I should'nt be telling you this or what you should do, you should go to the Soul Society, because, you can become stronger". She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Ukitake gave her pat on the shoulders and left with Kyoko.

Keia thought about the pain of her sadness. She thought and thought about her decsion to go to the Soul Society.

Ukitake and Kyoko heard their daughter coming the down stairs.

Keia stood in front of them and said, "I made my decision and I want to become stronger, even I'm though I'm a priestess, I will go to the Soul Society ". Ukitake and Kyoko *nodded*. When she was about to go upstairs to pack. Her mother stops her, and she turns around. Kyoko gives her a bag and a kimono to wear in the Soul Society.

Then Keia puts on the kimono and the bag around her shoulders . Ukitake grabs his zanpakutos and opens the gate to the Soul Society. When they were about to leave, Souta comes running and says" Nee-chan, don't go". Kyoko grabs him and nods to Keia to go. Ke0a and Ukitake disappeared into the gate.

Keia decision to go to the Soul Society and her soul reaper days was just the beginning


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Regret

…_**Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Regret…**_

Inuyasha sat underneath the sacred tree, thinking about what he did to Keia. In his head, he saw Keia with tearful eyes. He couldn't get the image of her out of his head. He **_*SMIRK*_** and thought of memories of him, Keia, Miorku, Sango, and Shippo traveling around looking for the sacred jewel shards or when she got mad at him for spilling her tea on her skirt. She would get mad and shout commands; the beads would react to the command. He would fall forward and a huge crater would form. Inuyasha said to himself," He would always be there to protect her, no matter what and I need to see her". He gets up and runs towards the Bone eaters well. He jumps in.

Inuyasha jumps out of the Bone Eaters Well, then he senses an unknown spiritual pressure. He runs and stop in his tracks. He sees a gate, then a bright light comes, it's so bright. He uses his sleeve to cover himself and peeks open one eye, sees two people walking through the gate. In a flash, the gate is gone, He moves his sleeve and sees Kyoko, Souta, and Keia grandfather. Souta is crying, Kyoko is comforting him.

Kyoko senses Inuyasha, she sees him standing there. She goes over and tells him to come in and have some Tea. Inuyasha nods and follows her. Kyoko goes into the Kitchen and comes back with some Tea. She gives one to Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha looks around and sees that Keia is not there, he turns to Kyoko and says". Where is Keia''. Kyoko eyes go wide and then tell him about Keia decision to get to the Soul Society. Inuyasha eyes widen. Kyoko asks what happen, he tells her about him and Kagome, Keia saw them, and running off. Then he says, " Is she coming back". Kyoko says". I don't know, it was her decision to go'. Inuyasha goes and leaves.

Back in the Bone Eaters Well , Inuyasha says to himself "_I lost her and I regret it even more'_. He passes through the well and into his own time.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I** hope its good and review it PLZ , I will upload more chapters and Next One is about Keia in the Soul Society and sees whats happens next =} * wait for chapter 4***


End file.
